Currently there are numerous data communication protocols. Generally, each protocol has been developed to meet a specific set of communication needs. For example, typical telecommunications networks include advanced intelligence networks (AINs) for routing calls and providing custom telephony services. An AIN message format is used for communication between telecommunication network elements.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary AIN architecture for a conventional telecommunications network, such as provided by AT&T, for which the message format of the present invention may be used. Network 100 includes intelligent peripheral (IPE) 130, which is connected to multiple customer premises 150 via service switching point (SSP) 120. Network 100 also includes service control point (SCP) 110, such as a computer having a database storing customer-specific information. SSP 120 communicates out-of-band with SCP 120 via an SS7 network for determining call routing and for providing telephony services for calls originating from and received by IPE 130. IPE 130 is connected to SSP 120 through a transport supporting AIN or other call control signaling protocol. IPE 130 can maintain database 140 for storing multimedia (e.g., announcements, movies, music, data and the like) that is provided to customers connected to IPE 130. IPE 130 may also be connected to other databases (not shown) storing multimedia and located remotely, for example, at other IPEs or at a central office. In addition, IPE 130 is configured for establishing network connections for customers via SSP 120.
Signaling between IPEs and SCPs is performed using a conventional AIN message format. For example, SCP 110 may provide a service for a customer connected to IPE 130, such as sending an announcement to a caller after being notified by SSP 120 that a call for the customer has been received. In order to provide the announcement to the caller, SCP 110 builds an AIN message that identifies one or more announcements stored, for example, in database 140 in IPE 130. The AIN message is transmitted to IPE 130 and the announcement that is identified by the AIN message is transmitted to the caller by IPE 130.
FIG. 2 illustrates an AIN announcement set 10 sent, for example, by SCP 110 to IPE 130 that identifies an announcement to be played to a caller. Announcement set 10 can contain one 16-bit announcement identification (id). Announcement set 10 includes one announcement id 20 having two octets, A1 and A2. An announcement id can identify an interruptible or an uninterruptible announcement. An interruptible announcement implies interaction with a user, such as the user entering digits. Announcement set 10 is representative of an AIN message sent from SCP 110 to IPE 130 that includes confirmation of digits entered by a user in response to an announcement in a previous AIN message. For example, IPE 130 receives AIN announcement set 10 from SCP 120 and searches database 140 for the announcement that corresponds to announcement id 20. IPE 130 sends the announcement to a caller, and the announcement includes the digits in octets C1 and C2 that were previously entered by the customer. Announcement set 10 also includes octet B that identifies the number of digits in octets C1 and C2.
Announcements often include a menu of items that require a caller to select one of the menu items. After a menu item is selected, another announcement, which may include another menu of items (e.g., a submenu), is played to the caller based on the selection. All announcement ids are processed sequentially by an IPE using the conventional AIN message format shown in FIG. 2. Consequently, multiple announcement elements for a received AIN message are processed by the IPE. Thus, when a caller is required to select a menu item, a single, conventional AIN message may not be used for conveying menus and submenus to the caller. Instead, multiple AIN messages are exchanged between an IPE and SCP for providing announcements for menus and submenus that require user interaction. The exchange of multiple AIN messages increases network traffic, thereby reducing link capacity and increasing transmission delay.
Additionally, with the increase in bandwidth available to customers, a variety of services, other than announcements, that are related to multiple types of media may be available to customers. For example, services providing video or music on demand or news services providing current information may be purchased by customers. Consequently, what is needed is a service platform (e.g., an SCP) that provides a service to a customer through a resource (e.g., an IPE) that has a flexible message format accommodating requests related to multiple types of media. In addition, a need exists for a generic message format that does not require sequential processing of messages.